The Breaker
by Dejonru Son
Summary: What did I do to deserve this?". During Judai's second year a new student comes to the academy with a strange ability almost the same as his own. But what secret is he hiding about it though and how will this effect the GX crew?


"Shoot"-Normal Talking

"_Shoot!"-thoughts_

Shoot-different language.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1:Entrance and A First Duel  
**_

**(A/N:This is the Main Characters POV and intro to the readers)**

Man I hate planes, they're too boring. Oh, hey there, name's Gio, well that's the short version of my name anyway. Now like I said, I hate plane rides with a passion and this one takes the cake and why you ask? Well where should I begin...that's right, I'm going to a place called 'Duel Academy' where they teach kids how to play dual monsters. The reason I'm ticked off about this is because of the events that led up to this point. Long story short I got accepted into this place by accident...well that's how I see it anyway.

"_You know you should make the best of this, and besides we'll be meeting others like us as well."_

And that folks, is Mana, she's a voice in my head, well...when she's not in a solid form and inside the card. Card you ask? Well let's get one thing straight, Mana is a Duel Monster, but most duelist know her as 'Dark Magician Girl'. Reason I can hear her voice I have no idea, bust she ain't the only one, trust me when I say 'I hear and see things I shouldn't'.

Well about my dueling skills, I ain't bad, it's just that I don't really put a lot of effort into it. I guess slacking bit me in the ass when they put me in the lowest place on the island, Osiris Red. They say that's where all the bad and close to drop out people go when they get in. Man I really wish that I had just went somewhere else.

_"But you didn't and now you're on your way to duel school, hey that rhymed."_

And that folks, is the more sarcastic voice, we like to call her Rana and her card is oddly enough the same as Mana's only with her skin darker and in red clothes and sliver hair. The reason I ended up with these two cards will be explained latter, leaves the people some mystery and stuff like that and no they're not here because I am a Gary-stu, hate those things, they're so perfect it makes you wanna trow up three times just from knowing that they exist and plus there's no depth to the character if they just randomly do stuff that nobody else can out of the blue.

_"Who are you talking to?"_

_"I think he's trying to tell things from his perspective._"

Well it seems like that info took up a lot of time since the island is below us, now let's just get this over with.

**(Switch to Normal Point of View)**

Gio, along with the other student that passed, were escorted off of the plane and into the building with whatever they had brought with them. As they were walked to the main hall, each one of them was given a blazer to mach the color of the hours they were put in and since Gio was put in Osiris Red he was given a red blazer.

"Great, well at least I was wearing red before this." He said since he was wearing red pants that seemed a bit too big for him on his legs, one could say that they could be used as small parachutes if they were hit by wind. After receiving their blazers the students were escorted to the main hall for a introduction from Chancellor Sheppard and the rest of the staff.

As he stood lined up in the middle of the floor with the other students, he noticed that the sophomores and higher were looking at them. He could see some of the students in blue coats making gestures at the students wearing the same jacket as him.

"_Probably the upperclassmen being jerks." _He thought.

Chancellor Sheppard stepped up to the stage and the hall became quiet as the man began his speech.

"Welcome new students to your first year at Duel Academy! I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of the academy and I hope that you enjoy your stay here, and an announcement. Osiris Red will have a new dorm master this year. I hope you all treat her well." Said Sheppard. He stepped down and the student began to clear out of the room and to their respective dorms.

* * *

Gio had no idea where the Osiris Red house was so he just decided to follow the other students who knew the way. They had passed the Ra and Obelisk houses and after seeing how big they were, expected to see a five star hotel type building wit h a pool in the back and an all you can eat buffet.But instead he got something that looked like a cheap motel with a beach shack on the side.

"What the hell is this!?"Screamed Gio as he looked at the run down dorm. This was not what he expected at all, not even a pool was in the back. Instead he just got a high up cliff.

_"Well, at least you've got a nice view of the ocean."_ Echoed Rana.

"_Yeah i'll remember to come here if I ever wanna jump off a cliff."_ He replied.

"_It's not nice to think about emo thoughts Gio, our old master didn't." _Said Mana.

"_How do you even know what an emo is?"_

"_I saw it on TV."_

"_How?"_

_"Well we can see and hear everything from our world that you see so whenever you watched a late night TV show, I watched it with you."_

"_That's just odd."_

_"So what? Now shouldn't go and get settled into your room?"_

"_Yeah probably, well it's time to start livin' in this cheap motel." _Those were his last thoughts before he entered the fourth room on the second level. Upon entering he noticed the assortment of clothes and cards scattered across the room. From the clothes, he could tell that whoever lived here before him was a girl so this boviously meant that he'd be staying with the opposite sex for his stay here.

"Great, well I guess I can go ahead and set up this Duel Disk before I do anything else at least." Gio pulled out a stack of 60 Cards and a sliver Duel Disk with a blue orb in the middle and five open areas for monster cards set out in a row. He set the deck of cards into the small opening on the side of the Duel Disk.

"There we go. Now what do I do? If i'm right then classes don't start until the day after tomorrow, so what's there to do on this island?"As he laid back onto the bed, Rana materialized next to him.

"How about we go out and find some duelist?" She suggested.

Gio gave her an inquisitive look and closed his eyes.

"Why should I? It doesn't look like anybody's all that good here."

"Well you won't know unless you go look. Give it a shot Gio."

"Nope."

"Gio, see this lazy attitude of yours is what got you here in the first place."

"No, not wanting to die was also part of it as well."

By then Rana was fed up with his attitude.

"Look Gio, your here because this is a school for duels, now compare this to the schools back at home. You can duel here and everybody shares a common interest. Now if you don't get up then you can forget about using us in the next duel, got it buster!?"

Gio gave her another look before getting off of the bed. "Fine, but don't cry to me when I use you for a sacrifice or somethin' in a battle." He stated as he left the dorm room and stepped out into the forest. But he failed to notice the girl going to his dorm room and upon entering it let out a scream.

(YGXB)

By now Gio was in front of the academy doors and saw other students dueling and talking. He seemed alright with it until he noticed one thing.

"I'm the only Osiris? What the hell?" He wondered. He looked around and only saw students from Ra and Obelisk house's and the glares and arrogant smirks he was getting from most of the Obelisk students only made the feeling worse.

"I feel like Neo when he was in the middle of all those clones in 'The Matrix'. Important but about to get jumped." He said. As he attempted to turn around he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him he saw one of the Ra Yellow students holding up a Duel Disk.

"Can I help you?" Asked Gio.

"Yeah, I wanna know why one of the dropout boys is hanging around here?" He asked with authority.

"Dropout boy? What are you talkin' about?"

"Your in Osiris red right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You must be new here so i'll explain. The three houses are Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Osiris Red. Obelisk is the cream of the crop, the top dog at this academy and only people who scored good in a prep school or had connections got into that house. Then they're Ra Yellow for people that do well on the entrance exams the kids that have a high chance to get into Obelisk Blue. Lastly there's your house, Osiris Red. You guys are called the 'Wonder Boys'."

"Wonder Boys?"

"Yeah, as in we wonder when you're gonna dropout and leave!" He finished that statement with a laugh and the other upperclassmen followed.

By now, Gio was obviously mad. He had two choices, he could either A: Punch the guy in the face and walk away while risk getting in trouble, or B: Duel him and put him in his place. The decision would effect the outcome of his fate.

"_Well I wanted to leave anyway so I hope he has some lose teeth." _He thought before he got a mental scolding from Mana and Rana.

"_Gio!" _They scolded.

"_Fine! _Okay then Ra guy, then how about I shut that face of yours up with a duel eh?"

"Now why should I waste my time dueling a dropout?"

"What's the matter? If i'm a dropout then you should be able to beat me easily right? Or could it be that you don't have the pelotas to go through with it?"

"Pelotas?"

"That means 'balls' in Spanish my friend. Now is that the problem?"

"What!? Me scared of a Osiris!? Bring it on, i'll put you in your place right now."

"Whatever man, let's just get this over with." Both of them activate their disk.

"Duel!" Was the signal for both of them to begin and draw 5 cards from the top of their decks.

"I'll go first," Stated the Ra student, "I summon the Celtic Guardian in attack mode." He put the card into one of the spaces on the disk and in front of him a tall man wearing armor, a helmet, a cape, and holding a sword appeared on top of it's card. It held it's sword at Gio, ready to strike with all of it's power.

**LP**

**Gio:4000/Brian:4000**

Celtic Guardian**(ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**

"I put one card face down, and end my turn."

Gio looked at the monster and pulled a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Well it's my turn now, now remember, don't piss yourself after I beat you." He pulled a card from his hand and smirked. "This is where it all begins, 'Drill Machine Gurren' in defense mode." He put the card down sideways and the monster appeared.

It looked like a pure robotic yet still human like face for a body and small arms on the side and legs on the bottom.

'Drill Machine Gurren' **(ATK:800/DEF:1200)**

"That ain't all amigo, I put two cards face down and end my turn."

"Man is that how you start off? With such a week monster, no wonder you're a dropout Osiris." Taunted Brian as he drew another card. "Celtic Guardian attack!"

The monster raised it sword and ran at Gurren, ready to destroy it.

"Nope, I activate a trap card, Negate Attack!" Exclaimed Gio. A purple card raised up on the field and glowed. When the card activated the Celtic Guardian swung it's sword down at Gurren. But instead of the sword slicing through the machine, the sword was blocked by an invisible field that make him unable to break through. After the failed attempt the guardian went back to it's side of the field.

By now the duel had gained the attention of more students and most of them were Ra's and Osris's Students. Among them were two Osiris students, Judai Yuki and Sho Marufuji, and one Ra student, Daichi Misawa.

Bastion looked at Gurren and rubbed his chin. "Now that's a monster i've never seen before."

"Maybe it's a new monster that nobody else knows about?" Suggested Sho

"I highly doubt it Sho."

"Who cares? This guy seems like he can duel!" Exclaimed Judai.

"So you put a a Trap Card? Big Deal, I can still win this! I put two cards face down and end my turn." Said Brian.

"Well it's my turn again." Gio drew another card. " Now this is the part where you piss yourself. I summon Gunmen Machine Lagann**(ATK:1300/DEF1500)** in attack mode." When he put the card into the monster area, a red machine with stubby arms and legs appeared, although it was taller than Gurren, it was still small and had pointed triangle like glasses and a mouth on it's torso. "Guess what, I ain't done yet. I activate a Magic Card, Great Brotherly Combination, and with this Gurren and Lagann fuse into-"

Gurren leaped into the air and it's arms and legs sunk into the machine. Next a large drill grew from under it and started to drill into the top of Lagann. When it had completely drilled into it. Lagann grew taller and gained shoulder and leg protectors on it's limbs. Finally a red helmet with a 'C' landed onto it's head.

"I'd like you to meet, Gurren-Lagann!**(ATK:2550/2300)**"

"W-What kind of monster is that!?"

"Like I said, don't piss yourself. Now I activate it's special ability, whenever I put Gurren-Lagann into play, if I discard 2 cards then I can draw to cards, and if they're monster cards that have the same element or same attack and defense points then I can put both of them into play. Now say hello to.." He put two cards down on the field.

"Dark Magician Girl and Red Dark Magician Girl!(**ATK:2000/DEF1500, both)**" He exclaimed as they both appeared on the field.

"He's got two of them!?" Sho exclaimed as he saw two version's of his crushes.

"It's odd," Cut in Daichi, "I thought the only one who had that card was Yugi Moto, and second of all I thought there was only one version of it?"

"Who cares!? There are two of'em!? My life long dream come true!"

Judai inched away from Sho. "Sho have you ever thought about liking real women?" Asked Jaden.

Back on the field, Gio saw another arrogant grin on Brian's face. "What are you grinning at?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that I can use a Magic Card, 'Eye For An Eye'!" Replied Bryan as the face down card flipped up to reveal a green card with a picture of a arrow pointing both ways between two set's of eyes.

"What does that do?"

"It's a card that's gonna put you in your place! With this you lose 1000 Life Points for every monster on the field!"

"What!? Guh!!" Gio fell onto his knees and grasped his chest. He felt as if the the life was being sucked from him by another force.

**LP**

**Gio:1000/Brian:4000**

"Gio!" Mana moved from her spot on the card and went to his side. This action got every bodies attention, they had never seen a card do that for it's owner before.

"Now that's odd." Stated Daichi. "I've never heard of a card doing that before at all."

"It's interactive too!? I gotta get a closer look!" Sho ran up to the front of the crowd.

"Syrus hold on!" Yelled Judai as he and Daichi followed him.

On the field, Mana was kneeling next to Gio with a worried look. "Gio, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but why are you doin this!? You're supposed to be on the field next to Rana."

"But I was worried. You look hurt.

"Well that's because it's a duel! It's not like i'm gonna die so go back to your spot."

"But-" Gio gave her a stern look. "Fine." Mana moved back to her spot over her card.

Gio stood up and dusted himself off. "Man that took a lot outta me, but you still have no chance of winning mi amigo."

"What are you talking about, look at the difference between your life points and mine! It's obvious you're gonna lose since, you are a Osiris Red after all." Said Brian.

"So let me get this straight, if in in Osiris Red then I have no chance at becoming anything at all?"

"Of course, well anything besides a loser."

After that comment Gio's face had twisted into something that one could only describe as 'demonic'. "YOU PIECE OF CRAP! DON'T JUDGE OTHERS ON THE WAY THEIR CLOTHES LOOK! YOU LOWER LIFE FORM! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE ME WITH THAT FAKE ASS BULLSHIT!? I'M GONNA WIPE YOU OFF THE MAP FOR GOOD, I WILL GIVE YOU NIGHTMARES DURING THE DAY YOU FOOL!!" He threatened as he drew another card. "You are dead! Gurren-Lagann attack! GIGA DRILL BREAKER!!"

After the command Gurrel-Lagann's eye's glowed green and it grabbed the glasses on it's torso and threw them like a boomerang it the Celtic Guardian. Mid way before the projectile hit it, the glasses split into two separate sets and juggled him in the air before pinning him in the air by his hands and feet. Gurren-Lagann raised it's arm and a giant drill formed on it's arm, it leaped into the air and started rotating along with the drill before it seemed like the drill was being powered by a green beam of light. The last thing that happened was that the drill broke through Celtic Guardian and destroyed him along with dealing the remaining damage to Brian directly.

**LP**

**Gio:1000/Brian:2850**

"You ain't leavin so easily! Mana, Rana, Destroy him!" Both girls attacked Brian and drained him of his remaining life points.

**LP**

**Gio:1000/Brian:0**

"That's game." Gio deactivate his disk and put his cards back into his deck. He looked and saw Brian on the ground in disbelief.

"How? How could I lose to an Osiris!?"

"Well for starters, you pissed me off with that 'Osiris's are loser for good' crap. Second, I'm just flat out better than you right now." Revealed Gio as he turned and walked away. "I'm going back to the dorm, I feel tired." He said, loud enough for the crowd to hear.

On the sidelines Sho looked at him with an eager face. "I gotta know how he got the Dark Magician Girl to act like that!!" Sho started following him.

"Here we go again," said Judai, "you going back to your dorm Bastion?"

"No, i'd actually like to talk to this guy about those cards of his." Replied the Duelogist.

"Suit yourself." replied Judai

(YGX)

As Gio walked along the road back to the Osiris House Mana appeared next to him in a complete physical form. He gave her a passing glance and continued walking.

"Gio...are you mad at me?" She asked.

Gio looked at her and continued walking. "No I'm not mad."

"Then why won't you talk to me!?"

"_I/He just did." _Thought he and Rana.

"See you're being silent to me again!"

"I don't feel like talking right now, besides I have nothing to say to you about today."

"But D-." Gio looked back at her with a glare.

"I told you to never call me that again." He continued his walk and Mana slowly floated behind him.

(YGX)

When Gio reached the dorm he noticed a short girl with long black hair wearing a red blazer waiting outside of his room.

"Eh? Who's that?" Asked Mana.

"Probably the person that was there before me." Replied Gio. "Get back into your card."

"Okay." Mana disappeared and Gio went to meet the girl.

"Hey, is there a reason you're standin' outside of my room?" He asked her. She looked back in him with a questioning look.

"Your room? It's my room, and somebody put their stuff there while I was gone." She replied.

"Well that would be me, I got assigned here after the ceremony this morning."

"Assigned here? Are you new or something?"

"Yep, first day."

"Great. Why would the assign me a boy, why not another girl?"

"Well i'm sorry if you've got a problem with it but this is where I was put. Besides I don't go after twelve year olds anyway." He answered walking into the room. He sat on the bottom bunk and laid back while taking off his Duel Disk.

"I'm 15! I'm not a little kid!" She replied. (**A/N:Yeah I changed some of the ages around)**

"Well I'm 16. Still people can get the wrong idea with how short and undeveloped you are."

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about how a person looks with hair that has the color of a skunk in it!"

"So what, some girls like the dual colored hairstyles and chocolate." He said with a slight grin which agitated the girl.

"You know what, just be quiet!" She screamed. For the next few moments they sat in silence before they heard a knock at the door. The girl opened it and there stood Judai, Sho, and Daichi. "Judai!" She instantly hugged Judai, slowly cutting off his air supply.

"R-Rei...can't...breath." He choked out before she finally let go.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay." He replied taking in a huge breath of air.

"Anyway," Interrupted Daichi. "we need to se a guy that came in here with black and white hair, have you seen him?"

"He's over there." She huffed. She then saw Sho run past her and over to Gio.

Gio looked up and saw Sho staring at him in the face. "Can I help you?" He asked. He really didn't feel comfortable with someone unknown kid this close to him.

"How did you do it!?" Sho got closer and Gio backed away further.

"Do what?"

"How did you get your Dark Magician Girl to act like that when you lost life points in that duel today!?"

"What?"

"How did you do it!?" Sho started shaking him by his shoulders. Gio was relieved when Daichi and Judai grabbed Sho of off him.

"Sorry about that. Let me introduce myself, I'm Daichi Misawa." Daichi stuck his hand out and Gio shook it.

"Name's Judai Yuki." Stated Judai.

"Gio Pantera." Gio stood up. At his height he was only a few inches taller then Judai.

"Well like Sho was asking, how did you manage to have your card act like that?" Asked Daichi.

"I can't explain it it would take to long."

"I'm sure it's not that hard Gio." Rana and Mana appeared next to him. Sho laid his eyes on Mana and started blushing.

"D-D-Dark Magician Girl!? Both of you!?" Sho started shaking and was ready to pass out.

"Why do you two always show up when I never ask?" Mumbled Gio.

"How did they just appear like that?" Asked Daichi.

"Well we have a special connection with Gio." Stated Mana.

"Special Connection?"

"Well you know, a 'Special Connection'. Like when two people can feel the others pain and and happiness and they have a special bond."

"I think I know what your talking about. Like how I have a special connection with the monsters in my deck, like the Neo Spacians and Winged Kuribo." Said Judai as Neos and Kuribo appeared next to him.

"Yeah, if you have a special connection with a Duel Monster then you can see it even when your not fighting! It's such a great feeling to have such a bond!"

"I see. So how does one create such a bond?" Asked Daichi.

"Well for starters, we like to get to know the people that own us. But most people only have a habit of just using us like tools. It's actually very rare to meet someone like that now. But people like Gio and Judai are always a pleasure to meet!"

"So is it ever too late to form a bond with a monster?"

"No it's never too late. It's just that some monsters it takes longer with. Like I'm quick to make friends, but my teacher 'The Dark Magician' isn't."

"Speaking of him, I thought that the only one who had your card was Yugi Moto?"

"Well...I don't know why myself, but I don't remember a thing and neither does Rana."

"Sorry, I can't help. My memories are just as blank as hers." said Rana.

"I see. Well this is my last question. Where did you get those cards? I've never seen or heard of a monster called Gurren-Lagann."

"Well these cards are important to me, they were given to me by my big bro. As for where he got them, I can't say. But I can say that they come in handy most of the time."

"I see. Well Gio how do you like the academy?"

"Well this is my first day here, but it seems alright."

"Well...how about we give you a tour of the place tomorrow?" Suggested Judai.

"Oh, can we Gio? Please please please?" Begged Mana.

"...Sure, why not." Replied Gio.

"Yes!"

"We'll stop by in the morning to get you. Be ready." Said Judai as he, Sho, and Daichi left.

"Well that wasn't so bad Gio no was it?"

"Well it's something at least." He said facing the wall on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell them one of the other reason's that you have a bond with us?"

"...They don't need to know Mana, they don't need to know." Said Gio.

"You know that bed's mine." Stated Rei.

"Oh well, take a spot next to me then."

"No way. You aren't Judai."

"Fine...well goodnight."

"It's only 6:00pm."

"He likes to go to sleep early." Said Mana.

"But at six?"

"He's weird like that."

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter. I'm using the Japanese names of the characters for those of you that don't know. Here's a list of the original and then english.**

**Original Japanese-English**

**Judai Yuki-Jaden Yuki**

**Sho Marufuji-Syrus Truesdale**

**Daichi Misawa-Bastion Misawa**

**Rei Saotome-Blair Flannigan**

**Edo Phoenix-Aster Phoenix**

**Tyranno Kennzan-Tyranno Hasselberry**

**Asuka Tenjoun-Alexis Rodes**

**Fubuki Tenjoun-Atticus Rodes**

**Ryo Marufuji- Zane Truesdale**

**Johan Anderson- Jesse Anderson**

**That's the chart for now.As for Gio's deck, I always wondered what Gurren Lagann would be like as a DM, and it still has some of it's epic-ness with it. There will be more cameos in the future and an arc is already about to begin soon so read and review because it help me know that people actually like this story. Or at least read it.  
**

* * *


End file.
